LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: The Videogame
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: The Videogame is a LEGO game that follows a Marvel storyline. Hub World The Main Hub for the game is Avengers Tower. After Completing the Story levels, you will unlock the rest of New York (Based off the open world hub from LEGO Batman 2). You will also be able to fly to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, and travel to Asgard via a portal located somewhere in New York. Superhero characters congregate at Avengers Tower, characters like Nick Fury and Maria Hill are found at the Helicarrier, and characters like Odin and Hiemdall are located on Asgard. From Avengers Tower, you can access and purchase Iron Man suits (as Tony Stark), and the character customizer. You will also be able to locate heros and villans in New York from the tower. When you track down villans and defeat them, they will be transported to the Helicarrier. From the Helicarrier, you can access vehicles, like the Quinjet, and certain villan characters at the prison, (depending on whether or not you captured them). At the treasure room on Asgard, you will find items like the Tesseract and the Casket of Anceint Winters. You can use the the treasures to manipulate certain objects, for example, you can use the Tesseract, or Loki's scepter to activate certain portals. In New York, you can freely roam the city, and fly to the ocean (there are some areas underwater). You can change the time from day to night, via the clock at times square. At the museum, you can use The Tablet of Order and Chaos to switch to the 2099 or Noir universe. Story The Avengers recieve a call from Nick Fury, telling them that there has been a breakout, and every supervillan has escaped S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Fury also informs Spider-Man and his team of the event. The Fantastic Four also get wind of the breakout. Justin Hammer hires certain supervillans to work for him, giving them his Hammer Drones in exchange for the items they steal and bring to him. Hammer intends to spread the Drone army all over the world and create global chaos. Dr. Octopus teams up with Venom to take over the city by getting a sample of Venom's blood and using it to infect citizens in order to create a symbiote army for him to take over with. Dr. Doom teams up with Namor to take over the world by flooding the cities using a special device that creates rain, planting bombs on buildings, and an army of DoomBots. Levels The Avengers Avengers Assemble Plot: Drones are attacking New York and it's up to The Avengers to stop it. Summary: Destroy all the drones that are attacking New York. Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk Vehicle(s): Captain America's Motorcycle, S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet Bosses: 3 Super Drones A Blizzard in the Alps Plot: S.H.I.E.L.D has recieved reports of drone activity in the Alps. Captain America and Iron Man go to investigate and see who is behind the operation. Summary: Find and defeat Blizzard Characters: Captain America, Iron Man (Stealth Armour) Boss: Blizzard The Melter's Malice Plot: The Melter is building a device near a small town in India, Thor and Hulk are sent to find out what he's building, and stop him. Summary: Defeat The Melter and destroy his machine. Characters: Thor, Hulk Boss: The Melter S.H.I.E.L.D vs. Shrike Plot: Killer Shrike is wreaking havok in Germany from a mountain base. Black Widow and Hawkeye fly there to put Killer Shrike behind bars and put an end to his schemes Summary: Plant Bombs at key points on the base and defeat Killer Shrike Characters: Black Widow, Hawkeye Boss: Killer Shrike Mechanical Mayhem Plot: S.H.I.E.L.D has located Justin Hammer and the rest of his drones. Time to put him back in the clink. Summary: Defeat the drones, find Hammer and arrest him. Characters: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk Vehicle(s): S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet Bosses: 2 Super Drones, Silver Super Drone, Gold Super Drone Spider-Man Symbiote Solution Plot: Symbiotes have been reported in the city, creating chaos. Spider-Man and the team have to fight the symbiote-infected-citizens, and prevent them from infecting more citizens Summary: Fight the symbiote-infected-citizens Characters: Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man Boss: There is no boss for this level. Battle From Beneath Plot: Spider-Man and the team track the source of the symbiotes and find out that it's coming from underneath the city. They decide to go take a look. Characters: Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man Summary: Locate the source of the symbiotes. Boss: There is no boss for this level Venom From Below Plot: The team reports to Nick Fury that Venom is the source of the Symbiotes. Fury orders the team to take out the rest of the symbiotes on the surface. Summary: Defeat the symbiote hordes and get to the subway Characters: Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man Boss: Venom Venom's Lair Plot: After a brief encounter, Venom retreats underground. The team decides to pursue. Summary: Locate Venom and defeat him Characters: Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man Boss: Venom Ock's Fortress Plot: After defeating Venom, the team gets a message from Dr. Octopus. Time to find him, and bring him to justice. Summary: Destroy the devices, and Defeat Dr. Octopus Characters: Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man Boss: Dr. Octopus The Fantastic Four Rain Out of Nowhere Plot: The Fantastic Four has noticed that it's raining hard in New York and the streets are begining to flood. They decide to investigate. Summary: Look for suspicious activity in the city Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing, Human Torch Boss: Defuse 3 bombs The Rainmaker Plot: When the FF believe Dr. Doom is causing the rain, they try to locate his device. Summary: Find The Rainmaker and destroy it. Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing, Human Torch Vehicle(s): The Fantasticar Boss: The Rainmaker (did you expect it to be easy?) Namor's Attack Plot: Namor has started to attack New York. The FF must stop him. Summary: Stop Namor from destroying the city. Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing, Human Torch Boss: Namor Pursuing the Sub-Mariner Plot: After a vicious battle, Namor decides to retreat. The Four follow in close pursuit. Summary: Follow Namor, see where he leads you, and defeat him. Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing, Human Torch Vehicle(s): The Fantasticar Boss: Namor The Doom of Dr. Doom Plot: The Fantastic Four belive they have reached Dr. Doom's Base. They must deactivate all of Doom's bombs, and confront Doom himself. Summary: Deactivate the bombs and fight Dr. Doom Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing, Human Torch Boss: Dr. Doom Alternate Game Ideas There will be grapple points all around New York for characters like Spider-Man to use for web-swinging through the city. Characters like Spider-Man use thier webbing as a whip (like in LEGO Indiana Jones 2) Items from the Treasure Room, like the Casket of Ancient Winters, will give give characters special abilities, for example, the Casket will give your character Freeze Breath in addition to thier other abilities. Characters like Hulk can pick up objects and throw them. They can also jump higher than characters with Double Jump. Iron Man has his Stealth Armour Iron Man can use the Stealth Armour to turn invisible. Characters like Thor can manipulate electric devices and safely travel through electrified areas Mr. Fantastic can use his Shape-Shifting abillities to strech, and get through small areas. in the game, Toxins are tendrill walls. In the comics, Spider-Man Noir is unable to shoot webs in a straight line for travel, and carries a gun. In the game, he has the same powers as Spider-Man. Characters like Hulk can use their roar to shatter glass objects. Hobgoblin uses his lunatic laugh in the same way. Characters Heroes Captain America- Super Strength, Throwable Shield Iron Man- Flight, Super Strength, Repulsor, Laser, Rockets, Dive Thor- Flight, Mjolnir, Lightning Bolts, Electric Devices,Invulnerability, Super Strength Black Widow- Dual Pistols, Double Jump, Martial Arts Expert, Acrobatic Hawkeye- Bow and Arrows, Explosive Arrows, Incindiary Arrows, Grappling Arrows Hulk- Super Strength, Super Jump, Roar, Invulnerability Spider-Man- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Double Jump, Acrobatic Nova- Flight, Energy Blast White Tiger- Cat Claws, Double Jump, Acrobatic Fighting Style Iron Fist- Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Jump, Martial Arts Expert Power Man- Super Strength Iron Spider- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Flight, Repulsor Mr. Fantastic- Shape-Shifting Invisible Girl- Invisibility Thing- Super Strength, Super Jump Human Torch- Flight, Flame Blasts Iron Man (Steath Armour)- Flight, Super Strength, Repulsor, Rockets, Invisibility, Dive War Machine- Flight, Super Strength, Gatling Gun, Repulsors, Rockets Spider-Man (2099)- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Double Jump, Acrobatic Fighting Style Spider-Man (Noir)- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Double Jump, Acrobatic Fighting Style Spider-Man (Symbiote)- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Tendrills, Double Jump, Acrobatic Fighting Style, Toxin Immunity Nova (Symbiote)- Flight, Energy Blasts, Tendrills, Wall Climbing, Super Jump, Super Strength, Toxin Immunity Iron Fist (Symbiote)- Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Jump, Tendrills, Wall Climbing, Toxin Immunity Power Man (Symbiote)- Super Strength, Tendrills, Wall Climbing, Super Jump Wolverine- Claws, Wall climbing Cyclops- Laser Vision Jean Grey- Flight, Energy Blasts, Telepathy Pheonix- Flight, Flame Blasts Rouge- Borrows powers from other characters Storm- Flight, Lightning Bolts Ghost Rider- Chain Whip, Penance Stare Daredevil- Billy Clubs, Double Jump, Radar Sense, Acrobatic Elektra- Sai, Double Jump, Acrobatic Captain Marvel- Flight, Energy Beams Ms. Marvel- Flight, Energy Beams Nick Fury- Pistol, S.H.I.E.L.D Panels Maria Hill- Pistol, S.H.I.E.L.D Panels Phil Coulson- S.H.I.E.L.D Panels S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier- Machine Gun, Grenades S.H.I.E.L.D Agent- Pistol, S.H.I.E.L.D Panels Odin- King's Scepter Hiemdall- Sword Hurricane- Super Strength, Super Speed, Flight, Lightning Bolts, Electric Devices Asgard Soldier- Spear Policeman- Pistol Captain Stacy- Pistol Villans Blizzard- Freezing Ability The Melter- Heat Ray Killer Shrike- Titanium Claws, Blasters, Rockets, Flight Justin Hammer- (none) Drone- Flight, Laser Blasts Missile Drone- Flight, Rockets Spider Drone- Laser Blasts Melee Spider Drone- Blades Flying Spider Drone- Flight, Laser Blasts Venom- Tendrills, Super Strength, Super Jump, Wall Climbing, Toxin Immunity Dr. Octopus- Mechanical Arms, Super Strength, Wall Climbing Dr. Octopus (Classic)- Mechanical Arms, Super Strength, Wall Climbing Dr. Octopus (2099)- Mechanical Arms, Super Strength, Wall Climbing Male Citizen (Symbiote)- Tendrills, Wall Climbing Female Citizen (Symbiote)- Tendrills, Wall Climbing Namor- Flight, Super Strength, Dive Dr. Doom- Laser Blasts Doombot- Laser Blasts Whiplash- Electric Whips, Electric Devices Abomination- Super Strength, Super Jump, Roar, Invulnerability Green Goblin- Super Strength, Pumpkin Bombs New Goblin- Super Strength, Pumpkin Bombs, Energy Sword Hobgoblin- Super Strength, Super Speed, Lunatic Laugh, Pumpkin Bombs Hobgoblin (2099)- Flight, Pumpkin Bombs Public Eye Officer- Laser Gun Vulture- Flight, Blades Electro- Flight, Lightning Bolts, Electric Devices Mysterio- Smoke Grenades Rhino- Super Strength Sandman- Shape-Shifting, Super Strength, Invulnerability Kraven the Hunter- Dual Swords, Sniper Rifle Kraven Thug- Sword Kraven Henchman- Machine Gun Juggernaut- Super Strength Hammerhead- Machine Guns Henchman- Machine Gun Magneto- Flight, Magnetic Deadpool- Dual Katannas, Acrobatic Fighting Style The Destroyer- Heat Ray, Super Strength Loki- Cosmic Cube Scepter, Invulnerability Citizens Tony Stark- Access Iron Man Suits Steve Rogers- Super Strength Natasha Romanov- Double Jump, Martial Arts Expert Clint Barton- (none) Bruce Banner- (none) Peter Parker- Super Strength, Webbing, Wall Climbing, Double Jump, Acrobatic Fighting Style Ava Alaya- (none) Sam Alexander- (none) Danny Rand- Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Jump, Martial Arts Expert Luke Cage- Super Strength Reed Richards- Shape-Shifting Johnny Storm- Fire Eddie Brock- (none) Norman Osborn- Super Strength Harry Osborn- (none) J. Jonah Jameson- (none) Betty Brant- (none) Mary Jane Watson- (none) Gwen Stacy- (none) Male Citizen- (none) Female Citizen- (none) Character Abilities Super Strength- Characters with super strength can pull orange levers. Super Jump- Characters with super jump can jump higher than characters with double jump. Super Speed- Super speed characters can move faster than other characters. Roar/Lunatic Laugh- Certain characters use their roar/lunatic laugh to shatter glass objects. Shape-Shifting- Shape-shifting characters can fit through small areas, Fire/Heat Ray- Certain can use fire/heat ray to destroy gold LEGO objects. Arrows- Hawkeye can use different types of arrows to destroy different objects. Lightning Bolts- Some characters can use lightning bolts to destroy gold LEGO objects. Invulnerability- Some characters are immune to all but one form of damage. Toxin Immunity- Symbiote characters can safely pass through tendrill walls. Flight- Some characters can fly, in order to reach high areas, or get around faster. Invisibility- Invisible Girl and Iron Man (Stealth Armour) can turn invisible, in order to avoid security cameras. Freezing- Blizzard can use his freezing ability to freeze water to create climbable surfaces. Cosmic Cube Devices- Loki can use his scepter to manipulate certain devices. Magnetic- Magneto can manipulate magnetic objects. Electricity- Some characters can manipulate electric devices and safely pass through electrified areas. Dive- Some characters can dive to the bottom of a pool of water. In the hub, diving functions the same as flying, only underwater. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Captain America's Motorcycle- Machine Guns S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck- Machine Guns Tank- Cannon Tony Stark's Car- (none) Aircraft S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet- Machine Guns S.H.I.E.L.D. Fighter Jet- Machine Guns, Rockets S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter- Machine Guns The Fantasticar- Machine Guns Ghost Rider's Flying Motorcycle- Chain Whip Green Goblin's Glider- Pumpkin Bombs New Goblin's Glider- Pumpkin Bombs, Rockets, Flamethrower Locations Avengers Tower Characters Captain America Iron Man Iron Man (Stealth Armour) Thor Black Widow Hawkeye Hulk Vehicles Captain America's Motorcycle S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Characters Nick Fury Maria Hill Phil Coulson S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier Spider-Man Nova White Tiger Iron Fist Power Man Vehicles S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet S.H.I.E.L.D Fighter Jet S.H.I.E.L.D Helicopter Asgard Characters Odin Hiemdall Hurricane Asgard Soldier The Destroyer Loki New York City Characters Iron Spider Mr. Fantastic Invisible Girl Thing Human Torch War Machine Spider-Man (Symbiote) Nova (Symbiote) Iron Fist (Symbiote) Power Man (Symbiote) Wolverine Ghost Rider Policeman Captain Stacy Blizzard The Melter Killer Shrike Justin Hammer Drone Missile Drone Spider Drone Melee Spider Drone Flying Spider Drone Venom Dr. Octopus Dr. Octopus (Classic) Male Citizen (Symbiote) Female Citizen (Symbiote) Namor Dr. Doom Doombot Whiplash Abomination Green Goblin New Goblin Hobgoblin Vulture Electro Mysterio Rhino Sandman Kraven the Hunter Kraven Thug Kraven Henchman Juggernaut Henchman Magneto Deadpool Vehicles S.H.I.E.L.D Truck Tank Tony Stark's Car The Fantasticar Ghost Rider's Flying Motorcycle Green Goblin's Glider New Goblin's Glider New York City 2099 Characters Spider-Man (2099) Hobgoblin (2099) Dr. Octopus (2099) Public Eye Officer New York City Noir Characters Spider-Man (Noir) Hammerhead Achievements All the Way- Complete the game 100% Avengers Initiative- Complete The Avengers levels Ultimate Spider-Man- Complete the Spider-Man levels Fantastic- Complete The Fantastic Four levels "Puny god".- Defeat Loki while playing as Hulk "Other me's"?- Unlock all versions of Spider-Man Doc Ock- Unlock all versions of Dr. Octopus The Goblin- Unlock all Goblin Characters The planet of the symbiotes- Unlock all symbiote characters Avengers Assemble- Unlock all Avengers characters Marvel universe- Unlock all characters The 1st Avenger- Defeat eight enemies in 10 seconds as Captain America "Hulk Smash!"- Defeat 100 enemies as Hulk Blind Justice- Defeat 100 enemies as Daredevil "I am Iron Man"- Unlock all Iron Man suits "That Spider-Man is a menace"!- As Spider-Man, rescue J. Jonah Jameson the world Mutants: Unlock all mutant charaters( X-men characters) Famme Fatal: Unlock all female characters, super and non super The nine realm Protectors: unlock all asgrdian characters Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images